Get Out Alive
by jinxofthedesert
Summary: It's a well-known fact that one could gain Shinigami eyes for a price, so it only stood to reason one could also make a deal for immunity, right? With the Kira case over, the detectives find themselves thrown into more chaos as Gang members begin dying left and right, all followed by random numbers and unlucky symbols. Getting out alive this time, might just be impossible.
1. Chapter 1: Asylum

Chapter 1: Asylum

Psychiatric Hospital, Tokyo 2:36 PM

* * *

Their was a looming silence down the whitewashed hallway, one that choked the very air. Once in awhile, its spell was broken by random coughs or snippets of conversation; but mostly there was that constant quiet that ran amok through the building, keeping away from the doctor offices and filling each patient's room with its presence. The silence in the hallway came to a halt when the large stainless steel doors opened and closed. Any presence of the silence vanished as two sets of footsteps followed the entrance, generating noise where it had lacked. One wore high heels, creating loud, determined dents with each step she took. Although the other walked slower in his work sneakers, there was a haste to his stride that kept him at a constant pace.

After a few seconds of only listening to their steps, the nurse in high heels, cast a look back at the silent visitor. He clearly wasn't much for conversation but. . .she _had_ to ask him. "Sir. . . are you sure that you want to see _her_?" Pursing her lips, the nurse continued with a hushed tone as if relaying a secret. "She's kind of a loose cannon." If this young man had been visiting anyone else, the thought of asking wouldn't have crossed her mind. But the nurse knew the patient he had requested to speak with. She was one of the few who never received visitors, much less, men.

"Of course, ma'am," scratching the back of his head, the young man sent a quick glance at the nurse with wide eyes. Unnerved, the nurse turned away from the other, her hands turning white as they clutched the files she was carrying. There was something in that look that was off, reminding her of other patients that had found their way here over the years. The more she thought about it, the nurse couldn't help but slow down, casting a nervous glance as the young man came to walk next to her. His coal black eyes searched the walls with what seemed to be disinterest, but she knew that look well.

He didn't like it here.

"I suggest we hurry up. I have a very tight schedule and dislike to keep people waiting." The young man placed his long slender hands deep into his pockets, licking his lips in exasperation. The nurse became agitated, he spoke so calmly and yet she couldn't shake the feeling that he sounded _too_ casual for her liking.

"Of course." Nodding, she ushered herself to walk faster, her short stubby heels suddenly seeming quiet compared to his. Thankfully their destination was only a few short steps away. The nurse couldn't help but long for when there was a door between them. "Here we are." With a mental sigh of relief, she stopped and turned in one quick step so to place her hand on the slick doorknob.

Surprisingly the man didn't seem deterred by their lack of movement, he simply stood there, waiting with his head hunched in a way that almost brought him down to her height. It was almost as if he'd expected them to stop so she could eye him up and say her final words before distributing him into the room with the patient.

"We gave her a dose beforehand-"

"Enough that she can't have a proper conversation? I purposefully asked for her to be _conscious_ and _aware_." Beneath the easygoing voice, the nurse detected annoyance and anger at the possibility of his instructions not being obeyed.

The nurse truly didn't understand why this young man had come to see the patient. There was nothing left to be investigated concerning her case and there were no living relatives to speak of. This guy was on a mission, that much was obvious-no matter how hidden he concealed it, she wasn't stupid.

"_Enough_ to keep her calm, sir. She can be a bit unpredictable if angered. You also asked that she be out of the straight-jacket which is another reason why she had to be under some degree of medication." Even with that tone, the young man gave nothing away as he stared at her. He had the gaze of a corpse, dead yet still alive. "Like I said: Loose cannon, _sir_."

"Hmm. . ." The young man said nothing else as hummed in the back of his throat, turning his marble-like gaze to the door and waited. Seeing that their conversation was clearly over, the nurse took a deep breath and unlocked the knob. As soon as it was opened, he brushed past her without another word, leaving her to continue pondering his real reason for being at the hospital.

With the sound of the door shutting behind him, the young man eased himself into the private room. He took in the blank walls, metal table and boring black and white floor with a look of indifference. Taking note of the camera in the corner of the room, he waited a few seconds, carefully counting up in his head. When he was satisfied with the number and sudden lack or red light on the camera, the young man turned his attention to the other person in the room.

He found the patient seated at the metal table, both legs crossed underneath her and a hand holding up her chin. From where he stood, the young man only saw the mop of shaggy black hair, thick and strewn every which way.

"Come to give me the afternoon dose, yeah?" The voice that came from the girl in front of him held a feminine charm but was rough-almost like she'd been gargling on rocks and nails.

To think he could have ended up in a similar position.

The young man said nothing.

A presence of silence loomed up between them, granting them only the sound of their breathing. Eventually, the girl cocked her head to the side in order to look his way. The thick hair parted enough for one big blue eye to stare at him with a bored look that swiftly averted to glee at the sight of him.

With blue eyes like that meant that the files hadn't been lying. She truly was half Japanese and half American.

"Well well! The nurses were actually telling the truth about a visitor! Let me guess, they pay you?" She looked him up and down, leaning back in the chair with a shake of her head.

"Why say that?"

"Cause, I've _never_ had a single visitor in the last few years I've been here." If the nurse hadn't said anything, the young man was sure he'd have had a hard time decipher whether or not she'd been given a drug beforehand. Although a little happy, she wasn't incapable of conversation.

Black eyes never left blue as the young man made his way to the other side of the table. The girl remained in the same position, watching curiously as he pulled out the opposite chair. An eyebrow rose when-instead of sitting on his butt-the young man stepped onto the chair, kneeling down so that he could bring his knees up to meet his chest.

"Hmph, you sure you aren't another patient?"

"One hundred percent positive." She smiled at how serious his face was. If he had been a patient, she was sure she'd have remembered him. He was the kind that, once you saw him, was difficult to forget. Kinda handsome but he just didn't seem to _fit_ in the world around them.

"But our situations are unusually more similar than you'd believe, Ivy." The change was immediate.

Teeth gritted, the patient slammed the hand-holding her head-down on the metal. There was murder etched across her features as she shakily stood up, towering over the young man with a dark look. "Don't you _dare_ call me that." It was a subtle change, one that _normal_ people wouldn't be able to see, but the young man wasn't normal and noticed instantly.

That glare was averted from his eyes to a spot above his head, her own reddish blue eyes searching the air for something only she could see. When the patient didn't find what she was looking for, she pursed her lips and sat back down with a frown.

"You have the _eyes_." Ivy swallowed, keeping her continuous stare on his face.

"Of course I have eyes-"

"Not everyone can see names and dates above people's heads, child." There was a slight widening of her eyes as the patient leaned across the metal, scanning the young man with eyes that were shifting back to their constant blue. ". . .What if I told you that I could teach you how to use them, _effectively_?"

With an eye roll, Ivy pulled back from the table, examining a nail with a tiny smile.

"Whats there to learn, freak?" She looked back up only to find the young man smiling, it wasn't a big one but enough for her to shift uncomfortably. Something in his gaze seemed off, reminding Ivy of herself.

"Believe me, I can teach you a lot when it comes to those eyes." Knitting his fingers together, he continued. "I've come with a proposition." The patient remained silent, waiting to see what could possibly be offered to her and her situation. "I want you to come join me. Your talents are rare and valuable to my cause."

Ivy sighed, hanging her head dramatically. "Your offer certainly is interesting, however," she glanced at from under her bangs, wondering what his response would be. "My leaving this place could be problematic since I'm here for another-" The patient held up three fingers. "-thirty years, give or take." The look he gave her was the only answer she needed. Under the layers of black, she saw what he was. The young man was just like her, he was a murderer.

"Well, if your files are correct on what you consider _fun_, then this should be an easy feat for you." She gave a half-hearted smile at a distant memory but remained completely silent as his face went to a blank slate.

"Whats your name, old man?" He scoffed at the 'old man' part and stood up with the silent uptake of a cat. Not bothering to push the chair back, he stepped up to the door and knocked on it, signaling for the nurse to open the door.

She watched him quietly, somewhat disappointed and confused at the abrupt ending to their session.

Suddenly, he turned back towards her, black eyes a deep crimson red. The young man smiled evilly and she knew-with a smile of her own-what he was about to do right before she saw him take out the knife.

The door opened to present the nurse that had brought him here in the first place. Before she could utter a single sound, the young man whirled around, slashing her neck open in one quick maneuver. Blood spread across her white uniform, falling as she crashed to the ground, dead.

Smirking, the young man turned back to Ivy, gesturing for her to follow.

"My name is BB."

* * *

Author: Ok this is a story I've been thinking about for awhile, I will put it up and work on it when I can :) Hopefully often because I like this story plot a lot.

Thank all who read this and enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2: Eyes On The Wall

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

_**Three years later**_

One of the many computers that lined the wall blinked alive with a beep and a glaring glow that lit up the slightly darkened room. "L, we've got another case, it seems." Near said in his tired dry voice, from his spot on the floor where he lay playing with his dolls.

L who was sitting in his crouched position with his knees up to his chin brought his head up and out of his deep thoughts. But before L could even stand, Matt was already swinging in and impinging into the computer chair in front of the awakened computer. L only shook his head and waited to see what type of case it was this time.

Matt sat there for a minute just staring at the screen through his goggles before a wide frown covered his mouth.

"Matt! Stop gawking at the damn computer and tell us what the new case is!" Mello said between bites of his candy bar, his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him. Matt swallowed as he turned the chair around to face them all. Mello glanced over at him from his spot next to L, Near looked up from his toys with a suspicious face, L only pressed his thumb to his lip harder in waiting.

"The new case is about all these random people who have been dying lately….all massive criminals...like leaders of big gangs in cities surrounding this area." Matt said pushing away from the computer and gesturing to the picture that filled up the entire screen.

If L, Mello, and Near had been like any other human being anywhere; they would have turned in disgust but they all stared in curiosity and slight disgust at the picture before them.

"This was the big gang that worked hand in hand with our Mafia, Mello." Matt said quietly to Mello who bared his teeth angrily at his words as they looked at the picture of the room that was filled with the bloody bodies, on the wall in the background there was a circle of some of the men's blood on its surface. in the middle of the circle were to slits with a sliver in it that resembled cat eyes. A random line lay above the eyes that cast a dark aura from itself. The eyes gleamed down on the gruesome image before it.

"Damn, to think that such a great organization would be brought down so easily…..there must have been many people to do such a thing…" Mello slammed his hand into the wall, squashing the chocolate bar wrapper in his death grip.

"Mello," Mello glanced angrily towards Near who spoke while picking up another one of action figures. "Remember the Kira case, Light Yagami was able to kill many people all at once with just a pen and paper; do not immediately jump to the conclusion that this was many people." Near connected eyes with Mello. "For all we know, this could be one person." Mello grit his teeth visibly at Near who didn't comment.

"As much as I know you hate agreeing with Near, Mello." Matt turned towards them in his chair. "I agree, this could be another Death Note user; there is a high possibility since heart attacks weren't the only way it could kill." Mello looked between Matt and Near and sighed.

Mello nodded stubbornly at them, the chocolate wrapper silently being torn in his fingers.

L leaned behind Matt's chair to look clearly at the picture, he noted the the line above the cat eyes.

"I believe that it is safe to say that the eyes…." L turned to his successors as he pointed at the picture. "Are meant to mean 'bad luck' for all who sees those eyes, or all those eyes see. And this line here-" L pointed at the random line drawn above the eyes. "This is either an I or a 1, I cannot tell for sure." L placed his hands into his pockets, his black eyes searching the picture over and over but there was nothing else he could note on.

L stared deeply at the line above the eyes, he had a hunch of what that line could be and he could sense that something in his past was going to rear his head once more.

* * *

**_Author:_**_ Ok so I know that I'm still working on my other story (I haven't given up on it yet) but this story was really bugging me, so when I finally had enough of my conscious I decided to write the next chapter! Please no hate comments, I know it's a weird story (believe me I know :) but still, give it a chance, and if you don't like it...don't read it. i wouldn't if i hated it!_

_Thanks for all the favs and comments! love all you guys!_


	3. Chapter 3: BaD lUcK

Chapter 2

"You've gotta be kidding me, the Jaw Mafia organization….were all murdered?" Ryoko Nakanoi whose long scar-that started at his chin and disappeared down the collar of his shirt- was portrayed to show to the rest as a sign of power; his muscles that he had achieved years ago rippled as he flexed his thick fingers angrily against the wood. If it had just been him the table would have obviously been somewhere an outsider would have stayed clear off, but he wasn't the only one; the long table that stretched far and wide, held numerous men-some were young with slicked back hair and smug looks, others that were older showed off their scars with torn collars and short sleeves.

"Yes, the headlines are quite disturbing, aren't they?" One smooth talking client of the organization said not seeming to care that there was no seat for him as he leaned against the wall, a small smirk of a smile on his face as he peered around at them all; the short black hair he sponsored slid in front of his eyes in ragged lines of straw-like locks.

Ryoko turned towards him with an angry expression, that only grew when the smirk curled even higher up onto the youths pale cheek.

"Shut up you damn Brat! Don't act like you won't be affected by this! This serial killer is...they're annihilating us! Other criminals; meaning that you are on their list as well!" He stood slamming his hand on the table.

"Calm yourself Ryoko-san. We wouldn't want you to lose your temper." The black haired youth said tilting his head to gaze at him, the black hair shifting so his cold blue eyes caught the others. Ryoko almost launched himself across the table at the comment and the ending on his name but was stopped at the cold gaze of Jinzaburo whose statues and record was twice more than any other; a very respected man in their part of town.

"We're not here to fight, we're here to agree on what to do about this situation. We must figure out who's doing this and eliminate them before they come for us next.

The Jaw Mafia was one of our most powerful groups…..which means this enemy is quite powerful." The criminals at the table all cast looks down at each other, they were all thinking it but none dared to say a word about the past Kira; if there was a knew Kira who only killed criminals...they were all in serious trouble.

Jinzaburo looked around at the depressed criminals and quickly noticed the only empty spot at the table...it had been unoccupied for sometime now.

"Does anyone know where BB is?" Everyone looked around warily, BB was one of the strongest supporters of the group as a whole; but lately he had not shown up once for three months straight. It was quite curious and unlike him to go so long without appearing under their feet.

"Is there any possibility that he is the one who is doing this? BB hasn't been the same since he took that brat in." The youth with black hair-who still leaned against the wall-tilted his head to listen with curiosity, cold eyes calculating as he took everything in with an amused smile.

"You do have a point, BB is not like the rest of us who in crisis band together." Jinzaburo agreed with the other member with a serious face. " Unlike us, BB has always liked being on his own with no assistance from us...but he's gotten more and more unsocial since he decided to take her in…." The whole situation was just a course of bad luck, now it seemed that the luck had caught up with BB. Everyone looked at the table in worry, the pictures of the crime scene of the Jaw Mafia were displayed on pieces of paper that covered the surface. The cat eyes that stared from the wall in the background were going to be bad luck for them, they knew it; and even if this person was not Kira, they had done a number on the Mafia without an agenda such as Kira's.

The black haired boy leaned his head down till it hit his chest and smiled to himself, a small giggle almost passing through his lips.

* * *

The area that the Mafia came to for meetings and assistance had once been a major corporation but that company had probably closed down or run out of business, either way they were gone, leaving the building just standing on the outside of Japan; it overlooked the rupturing sea that had tried to calm down the onlookers of criminals that had recently taken refuge there but it was no use. Everyone that was now lurking inside the shadows and cracks of the building were in desperate hiding, no longer going out unless they must, and taking any kind of visual contact and cameras were not allowed especially with the possibility of a new Kira on the loose.

Finding out that a knew Kira was out there was like dropping a match on a gasoline dumping, it was amassing to a broad rebuke from everyone but no one dared to do a single thing about the situation, they were all just waiting to die.

Now I, being the author, completely understands the thought process of these criminals because they were all scared that they were going to die; no one truthfully wants to die. But they had taken a life without thinking of the consequences of the situation, if you take that life then you better be ready to die; that is all I have to say.

The rule that said no cameras were allowed inside the building was literally a load of bull because there were video cameras in every corner, none of the mafia members and criminals had no recognition of them because they were concealed quite well. No one knew about them, not even Jinzaburo who made a point to know everything that was happening inside his building.

If the Mafia men had known about these cameras they would have gone and yanked them all out-smashing each to bits before being satisfied-but what would have freaked them out even more was the person who was actually watching them over the monitors that filled the circular room that bestowed them before the blackened being.

Shouts and being thrown out were the possibilities of being found out but In could careless-now I, the author, have decided to give you all a simple way out, In is actually 'I' but since I pronounce myself that way being the author, In will be what the name I is in this case. If you understood that, then let us continue-but if they were to actually find out that In, the being that was just now pouring her wide-eyes over the blinding monitors, was actually the 'Kira' everyone was talking about...the situation would go from calm to hectic in a blink of the sensitive eyeball.

In wasn't like many other criminals and if she were to be found out she would have probably laughed and did her Plan A backup of the original plan; but there was 18% chance that anyone would find out what In had done to the Jaw Mafia.

The Jaw Mafia was only the first however, it is what people called a 'calling card' or an 'omen' which is why the cat eyes were certainly perfect

A little giggle passed her lips as she clapped her hands.

In tentatively turned her new watch to the correct time which instead of a '12' being at the top, there was a beautifully carved 13. "Let the bad luck begin."

* * *

Gasping wind emerged as the youthful young man leaned against the railing, it pushed his black hair-which he had just placed behind his left ear-brushing back into his vivid gaze. With a small sigh the youth smirked and dramatically placed the distracting lock back into place.

The piercing gaze of the young man had caught that the wind had surprisingly not come from the sea but from behind towards the South which around here was quite abnormal.

Using a leg to spin around he leaned his back against the curving edge of wood and craned his head to look at the top of the building.

"Such a wonderful wind," it was all he said on the subject before placing hands deeply into the front pockets of his jeans. From farther down on the balcony that curved around the edges of the building, there was a sound of talking coming the youth's way. From the deep tone of the voice he could tell that it was Ryoko, and as much as he loved to pick on the older many, the youth personally was not in the mood for a confrontation even though he himself went out of his way to do most of them; there was headache emerging and the youth would rather avoid this one.

So without further ado, the youth brushed his pesky hair back once more and pushed away from the railing, walking as swiftly as a normal walk could get you.

* * *

**Author:** So I said when I first started this that I would only work on it when I had time, and I finally had some time to do the next chapter! YIPPY! Hope you guys like it so far! I am not sure when I will next be updating, but hopefully it will be soon!

-Jinx


End file.
